totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Richard
My favorite background yet of my creation! Quick question, for anyone who cares, (LOL) do you think Richard should bring Seto with him to Infinity, Seto won't compete, but where else will he go while Richard competes? --Hey what's buddy? 00:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure if he'd fit in the story. Maybe he could be at Playa Des Losers or something. Or Chris (or whoever the psycho host is) could babysit him. SprinklemistSend me a message. 04:24, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Anyone who can correctly guess what character Richard is based off of (partially) gets a cookie! LOL --Hey what's buddy? 21:00, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Someone from TDI or something else? SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:04, September 24, 2009 (UTC) No, not from TDI. Someone from another TV show, that's long over by now, if I am correct. --Hey what's buddy? 21:06, September 24, 2009 (UTC) He looks like a Star Trek guy, LOL. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) He does? --Hey what's buddy? 21:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) He's got a sweater, that's all the proof I have. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:44, September 24, 2009 (UTC) <_< --Hey what's buddy? 21:45, September 24, 2009 (UTC) He is based off of Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh,or maybe his brother Mokuba. -The Anonymous User O_o You got it!! He's like a nice version of Seto Kaiba! How did you figure that out? LOL *gives TAU cookie* --Hey what's buddy? 23:19, September 24, 2009 (UTC) HOW DID I NOT SEE THAT???? Kaiba was my childhood hero! XD--Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:20, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Little brother who he cares for more than anything, (names Seto) orphaned, strategist, loves Chess... Actually, TAU figured that out easily. Really, Nalyd? KAIBA was your hero? LOL, mine was Joey Wheeler, and no, there is not something wrong with me, LOL. --Hey what's buddy? 23:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I used to like Yu-Gi-Oh a lot when I was younger, not so much anymore, though now that I think about it, Kaiba shares a lot of traits with Quintin, and maybe Sebastian, depending on how Sprinkemist decides to write for him. I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh, so... yeah. SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:25, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I hated the girl and the brown haired guy, lol. They were so lame. XD Joey was so cool, and was maybe my second fave. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:26, September 24, 2009 (UTC) LOL, Yugi was schizophrenic! XD --Hey what's buddy? 23:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh....my god that brings back memories....all the money I wasted on that....I could have gottena moped with all the money I used on those little pieces of cardstock.. --TDIwriter 00:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I watch Yugioh, the abridged series videos now. They're fircken hilarious!! So do you like this character or not? And for the record, there will be no Yugioh references made by either Richard or Seto, except if I change my mind... which I probably will. XD --^_^ : P AWESOME!! 00:44, October 9, 2009 (UTC)